This application relates to a sealing liner to be incorporated into a motor for a pump, wherein pump fluid cools the motor.
Pumps are typically driven by electric motors. In one known type of electric motor, pump fluid is allowed to flow across a motor rotor for cooling the motor rotor. The motor rotor is isolated from the motor stator by a sealing liner.
In known motors, a position sensor, which may be known as a resolver, is also incorporated to determine the current position of the motor rotor. This is required to provide feedback to a motor control of the position of the pump which is driven by the motor rotor.
In the prior art, separate sealing liners have been utilized for areas associated with a static portion of the resolver, and a rotating portion of the resolver.
Typically, the resolver has been of a different diameter than the remainder of the motor stator and a portion of the resolver associated with the rotor has also been of a different diameter than the rotor.